A Leaf in the Shadows
by tigersareawesome
Summary: After the clan found out Leafpool's secret they now avoid her. Her kits glare at her every chance and she is not allowed to be medicine cat anymore. Leafpool knows this is what she deserves for lying to her clan but she misses being a medicine cat. What happens when she find Littlecloud's scent on her territory? Adopted from Russell Scottie
1. Chapter 1

A Leaf in the Shadows

Chapter 1

Eyes, everywhere, they were all around her. Deep accusing stares of browns, ambers, greens, and blues. Threatening her, their fiery gazes were pulling her under a wave of guilt.

The words, the words were the worst. "Traitor! Sneak! Piece of foxdung! Windclan lover!" the words and the stares that came from her clanmates that once loved and respected her.

Now she was nothing to them, nothing but a traitor. Leafpool cowered at their stares as they moved closer, surrounding her. She felt trapped. She closed her eyes trying to escape their glares but when she reopened them, there was no one but her.

She was alone in the dusty clearing of the stone hollow, when her three kits appeared out of the surrounding dens.

Hollyleaf was the first to approach "How could you lie to us, because of you we grew up a lie!" she growled at her mother. Her sleek black fur bristled with anger.

'Mother' was a strange word to Leafpool as she knew she was never a mother to these kits, no matter how many times she told herself she was.

Lionblaze was the next one "Thanks to you, we are nothing but half-clans!" as he stepped back Jayfeather came up. "I will never call you mother; you are nothing to me. We should not exist!"

His words hit Leafpool the most, she tried calling out to her kits but they were fading, their stares the most hateful of all. Their stares were the last thing she saw before she awoke thrashing in her nest.

"Stop moving around! Some of us would like to get some rest!" Dustpelt hissed at her before curling back up in his nest. Leafpool's breathing started to calm as she realized it was still night and it was a dream.

Sure, her clan avoided her now and barely anyone spoke to her but she still could not blame her clan for acting like that even if it was all a dream. As the tabby got up, she stretched and shook her pelt free of moss.

Once she was outside the light of the half-moon shone down on her fur. Her son Jayfeather would be sharing dreams with Starclan at the Moonpool by now. She wished she were with him, she needed her ancestors' guidance more then ever now.

Looking at the stars, she imagined one was Hollyleaf. Ever since the tunnels collapsed, the whole clan assumed Hollyleaf was dead. 'Oh, my beautiful daughter if you are in Starclan, then I am sorry. Sorry for everything.' She thought as she glanced at the stars.

She decided that she would go for a walk in the woods, 'after that dream, there is no way I'm going back to sleep tonight.' She said to herself as she headed to the entrance. Cloudtail was on guard tonight and his pelt bristled when Leafpool came up to him. "What do you want? Going to go see that filthy Windclanner again?!" he hissed.

Biting back a harsh retort, she managed to calmly say "No, I'm just going for a walk in the woods. I need to clear my head." The white warrior eyed her suspiciously "Fine, but if anycat picks up your scent on the Windclan border on the dawn patrol, I'll know." He said moving out of the way of the entrance.

Leafpool dipped her head in thanks as she passed. Once out in the forest she felt she could breathe better without being next to all the cats in camp. She used to be a medicine cat so she was used to having maybe one or two cats in her den at a time.

Knowing she could not head towards Windclan she decided going the way to Shadowclan's border. She knew she was getting close when she saw pines, not oaks, birches, or other common trees of her home, looming above her. Sitting down by a tree, she tried to look up through the trees to see the stars but the leaves were too thick.

Suddenly her fur pricked; there was a scent that wasn't Thunderclan. Opening her mouth to taste the air, she recognized the scent instantly. It was Littlecloud of Shadowclan. His scent was strong; he must have just been here. 'But why would he be in Thunderclan's territory, shouldn't he be with the rest of the medicine cats.' She wondered. 'Maybe they have already left the Moonpool and are heading back to their clans, but he doesn't need to come through Thunderclan.'

'Plus he getting old and he's sick, there's no reason a cat of his condition should be here.' Leafpool kept looking around until her eyes landed on a hollybush and staring back at her were eyes that were bright amber.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Littlecloud?" she asked staring back at the amber eyes. The old tabby slowly came out of the bushes "Sorry for trespassing Leafpool, but I need your help." He rasped. Leafpool sat down with interest "What do you need? I thought you would've been on your way back from the Moonpool."

"I didn't go to the Moonpool tonight. I have been waiting here for a while for either you or a patrol to find me. There is a favor I need to ask of you, Leafpool." He finished the sentence with a horrible cough.

"As you know, I have not had an apprentice since Flametail died," breaking off with another cough that made his whole body shake, "I have been too sick to take on another apprentice. I can't care for my clan since I can barely care for myself."

"I can't make the trek to the Moonpool, I was surprised that I made it here." He rasped, his cough made him crouch low to the ground. The horrible hacking he made sounded to Leafpool like the beginnings of whitecough, which if left untreated could easily end up as greencough. The light brown tabby moved closer helping him lay fully on the ground.

"Littlecloud lay down. I'll get you some prey and maybe convince Jayfeather to get you some herbs." She said. Scenting the air, she picked up a faint smell of mouse. About to track the small animal she felt Littlecloud grip his paw around her leg.

"No, I need to ask you now. Will you come with me to Shadowclan and train the next medicine cat apprentice?" he rasped. Leafpool stepped back in shock, looking at Littlecloud in surprise. Her eyes started to light up with excitement, this could be her chance to feel like a medicine cat again.

'It will also get me away from all my clanmates for a while. I've had enough with the glares and whispers." She thought. "I accept." She said. Littlecloud's face lit up. "I'll need to ask Firestar before I go though, because if I just go into Shadowclan my clanmates will think I'm more of a traitor then they already do." She said with a sigh.

Managing to lift him up on his feet again, she let him lean on her shoulder as she slowly walked him back toward camp. The dawn light was just starting to rise above the lake and it faint rays were shining through the trees lighting up the tabbies on their way to Thunderclan's camp.

As she led him carefully through the thorn barrier, Cloudtail's hackles started to rise. "I knew it! You are still a traitor and now you've brought a cat from another clan into camp!" he hissed blocking the way to the clearing. "Cloudtail, this is Littlecloud! He is the medicine cat of Shadowclan and you know that he has every right to speak to Firestar" She growled through gritted teeth. Cloudtail had shock in his eyes; he was used to Leafpool being quiet and docile. She never spoke back to any cat like that. Then his eyes went back to anger.

"How did you happen to find him anyway and what's wrong with him?" he asked eyeing Littlecloud. "He was hiding in a hollybush when I was near the Shadowclan border and he asked to talk to Firestar. He is sick as you can tell and isn't steady on his legs, so I had to help him here." Leafpool answered.

"Fine, take him to Firestar." The white warrior said moving out of the way. Nodding her head gratefully, she led Littlecloud to the ledge that led the way to Firestar's den. "Now when we go up the ledge you will have to watch your step. I will be right behind you to steady you incase you look like you're about to fall." She said letting him get in front of her.

He slowly made his way up almost losing his balance more then once. Leafpool grabbed his tail for the forth time up the ledge before they got to the top. Littlecloud sat down as soon as he was away from the ledge hacking as his body tried to fight his infection. 'We will have to make this quick; he'll need herbs as soon as possible' Leafpool thought.

"Firestar." She called into the hanging moss. She heard moss shuffling around in the den before Firestar called them in. Littlecloud followed her unsteadily into the den. "Hello Leafpool," He said friendly, unlike everyone else Firestar was one out of five cats that forgave her, the rest were Squirrelflight, Sandstorm, Sorreltail, and Daisy.

"What can I help you with and why is Littlecloud here." Firestar asked noticing the undersized tabby. Leafpool about to speak when Littlecloud put his tail over her mouth. "Firestar, I have come to ask a favor of Leafpool. I am too weak to care for myself let alone my clan. I almost can't take on an apprentice because of my condition, so I have asked Leafpool if she will come to Shadowclan and train the next apprentice."

Firestar looked at him in surprise. He looked ready to argue about this then sighed "Leafpool, what do you think?" he asked. "I agreed to help." She said. "But we need you here, you belong in Thunderclan!" Firestar's orange fur was rising. "Needs me? Needs me! None of these cats want me here! To them I am nothing but traitor, a waste of space, and they don't care about me anymore even I have saved their lives multiple times! I can't take the stares anymore nor the taunts." Leafpool growled, her body shaking.

Firestar went to his daughter placing his fiery tail over her shoulders. "I understand, I used to have to deal with my clan thinking I would be a waste, that I wasn't good enough to become a warrior because I wasn't their blood. I've seen how the clan acts around you and I've should've done something. But why do you want to go to Shadowclan?" he asked.

"I want to go to be a medicine cat and also for shelter from my clanmates." She said looking up at her father. "I'll feel like I'm doing the right thing again. Hunting and fighting isn't for me and it never will be. If I can't be the medicine cat here then I'll help Shadowclan train the next medicine cat." For once since the gathering, where her secret was revealed her amber eyes shined with confidence and light. She knew this was the right decision even though she knew her clan wouldn't like it.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Firestar stepped out onto the Highledge, "All cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather beneath the Highledge for a clan meeting!" His yowl rang out as cats began to emerge from their dens.

Leafpool saw that most of her clanmates were staring at her and Littlecloud suspiciously. 'Will they ever trust me again?' Leafpool wondered. Firestar watched as all the clan took their place before speaking, "This morning Leafpool brought Littlecloud to my den. She said she had found him at the border and he needed to ask me a favor. Littlecloud is too weak to take on another apprentice since Flametail has drowned, so he has asked Leafpool if she could go to Shadowclan and train the next apprentice."

As soon as he was the done, the clan broke out in angry yowls. Most of them shouting that Leafpool would give away the clans' secret, that she couldn't be trusted. Leafpool sunk down low on her spot of the Highledge, before she spotted Squirrelflight pushing her way through the crowd of angry cats.

Her sister's ginger fur was bristling and her green eyes were like fire "Stop this!" She yowled. "Leafpool's suffered enough! I know she lied to you and I have to, but she did it for a reason. She knew that she could never be a mother to her kits and she didn't want them to feel lower or useless to their clanmates. She protected them from their clanmates. You can't tell me that you would treat them like any other warrior if you knew their mother was Leafpool and their father was Crowfeather. Look at them now, even if they had known they would've still put their clan first before anything!" she yowled.

By now the clan had quieted down, they knew Squirrelflight was right. "Now if chooses to go, then I support her decision, and if any cat as a reason why you don't want her to go then answer now!" Squirrelflight called out.

Leafpool climbed down from the Highledge and came over to Squirrelflight. "Thank you." She whispered loud enough for only Squirrelflight to hear. Squirrelflight flicked her ear with her long tail in response.

Littlecloud slowly made his way down the ledged and over to Leafpool. "Are we ready to leave?" he rasped. "Not before you two eat and Jayfeather gives Littlecloud some herbs for his cough." Firestar said making his way over to them. Leafpool nodded in agreement before leading Littlecloud over to the fresh-kill pile.

"You're really going to let that traitor leave our sight?" Brambleclaw said coming over, his claws digging into the ground. Squirrelflight looked at him angrily before her gaze turned to sorrow. "It's her choice Brambleclaw." Firestar said calmly as he watched Squirrelflight quickly rush over to her sister.

Leafpool noticed Brambleclaw watching her sister with a little regret in his otherwise angry eyes before he went away to discuss the evening patrol with Sandstorm. She turned her attention back to her sister as she dug into the thrush she picked out.

Littlecloud had already finished his mouse and was now talking to Jayfeather about what herbs he needed. Getting up, she made her way over to the two cats. "Okay, I'm ready to go." She declared happily.

Jayfeather eyed her warily with those faded blue eyes. Though he was blind, he always seemed to 'see' more then any cat. Littlecloud nodded his goodbye and headed towards the entrance. Squirrelflight came up to Leafpool "well I guess this is goodbye." She sail licking her sister's ear. "At least until Littleclouod is well enough to continue the new apprentice's training." She said following Squirrelflight to the entrance.

The two sisters said goodbye as Leafpool disappeared out the thorn entrance with Littlecloud behind her. Once they were out in the forest Leafpool took the lead back to the Shadowclan border.

The looming pines were soon ahead of them as they approached the scent marker. When they crossed the boundary, Littlecloud went in front of her. Once under the pines Leafpool realized that it was certainly darker, the needles on the branches blocking out any unwanted sunlight. Surprisingly Leafpool liked it, for the first time she felt like she was away from her hurtful clanmates. The pines sheltered her and she was happy to start anew.

Listening closely, this forest also had different noises. Sure, there was mice scurrying and bird singing but now there were also frogs croaking. Her paws sunk into the marshy ground and there was little undergrowth. 'No wonder they use the darkness to their ability, there's no undergrowth to hide in at all.' She thought.

Soon Littlecloud stopped her, pointing with his tail to a huge patch of brambles. Leafpool peaked forward a little to see a dip in the ground behind the bramble. "That's where our camp is." The light brown tabby said. Leafpool was impressed 'it's kind of like our camp in the hollow; you can't notice it unless you fall in it.'

With the brambles there, they created an impenetrable barrier and unless you looked closely, you couldn't see where the camp was at all.

"I'll go in first, I need to tell Blackstar about my idea and about you helping." Littlecloud said leading her around the barrier to the entrance. 'Tell?' Leafpool thought 'he hasn't told Blackstar what he was doing?' Now Leafpool was nervous. What if Blackstar didn't want her help? What if this clan treated her just like Thunderclan did?


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for the reviews everyone! Sorry I haven't been uploading any chapters recently, I have school and other things on my hands right now, but still thanks ~ Mapleleaf**

**Chapter 4**

Slowly placing one paw in front of the other, Leafpool followed Littlecloud into the Shadowclan camp. Leafpool immediately recognized the black and orange tortoiseshell pelt of Tawnypelt sitting by the fresh-kill pile. Her mate, Rowanclan, was beside her and looked up when he heard the bramble entrance rustle.

Springing up, he quickly made his way over to Littlecloud and her. "Littlecloud, what is the meaning of this Thunderclan cat to be in our camp!" he growled. "You will know as soon as I have talked to Blackstar." Littlecloud rasped.

Tawnypelt came over to her mate "come on, it's only Leafpool, she's the Thunderclan medicine cat. If she's here with Littlecloud maybe she needs help." "Actually, I'm not a medicine cat anymore; I was taken from that role when Hollyleaf announced my secret at the gathering." Leafpool said sadly.

Rowanclaw studied her for a moment before moving aside to let them pass. Littlecloud quickly led her to a large oak tree with a hollow at the bottom. "The hollow there is where Blackstar's den, he makes his announcements on that branch up there." Littlecloud said pointing his tail towards a long branch that almost loomed over the camp, making it easy for any cat to see their leader.

Littlecloud called outside the hanging moss barrier that blocked any view of the inside of the den. "Come in" a gruff voice called from inside. Following Littlecloud in the den, she saw Blackstar easily in the dim light. "So, Littlecloud, can you explain why a Thunderclan cat is in our camp and in my den?"

Coming out of the den Leafpool followed Littlecloud underneath the High Branch. Blackstar climbed up the tree swiftly before resting easily on the branch. The sun turned his white fur golden as he called his clan together.

"Cats of Shadowclan, as you know Littlecloud brought the Thunderclan she-cat, Leafpool, to Shadowclan this morning. The reason being that he needs a medicine cat to train a new apprentice, he says that he is too weak to take care of us. So I have agreed to let her stay and help." Blackstar finished.

Leafpool braced herself for the hurtful and accusing comments about to come but surprisingly everycat stayed silent. Then Rowanclaw stood up and came to the front "Blackstar, what if she is a spy for Thunderclan? She has now seen our camp what if she was to learn more about our way of life and report back to Thunderclan behind our backs!?" he yowled. Immediately the Shadowclan started yowling out supporting their deputy.

Littlecloud leaped to her defense "She would never do that! Leafpool's a medicine cat, troubles between clans, unless medical, don't concern her!" He yowled, his tabby fur bristling.

Leafpool stepped forward "Stop! This is one of the reasons I left Thunderclan, I was tired of being called a traitor, of being accused of everything, but mostly not being trusted by the clan that once called me their friend." She growled shakily.

Shadowclan started to calm down as Rowanclaw and Blackstar seemed taken aback by her sudden outburst. Leafpool was shaking now as Tawnypelt raced up to her "You heard Blackstar! If he said she could stay than who are we to disobey that? We all know that Littlecloud could use the help. If he would join Starclan too soon then who would care for Shadowclan?" She called out.

A lot of cats murmured agreement as Blackstar called the meeting to an end. Tawnypelt gave Leafpool's ear a lick before going to join her mate. Littlecloud came back over to her "Now that you can stay I'll show you the camp." He rasped.

"As you already know, Blackstar's den is the hollow in the tree." He led her over to a much-secured den woven with twigs and brambles. From the warm scent of milk coming from the den, Leafpool figured it was the nursery. She quickly got excited hoping to be able to meet her new apprentice.

"This is the nursery." Littlecloud said. He ducked down and went in the entrance with Leafpool following. Inside were two queens, Littlecloud nodded to both of them as he turned to Leafpool "This is Kinkfur, she is the mother of Dewkit and Mistkit." He said pointing to a tabby with fur that stuck out at all angles. Beside her were the two kits, Dewkit was a very pale blue-gray while his sister, Mistkit, was silvery-gray but she shared her mother's stuck out fur. Mistkit was looking at Leafpool and Littlecloud with great interest in her eyes, while her brother lunched himself at Leafpool's tail.

"Now, Dewkit is that anyway to treat our guest?" the black and white tortoiseshell called out from her nest. "That is Ivytail, she is expecting a litter with Crowfrost." Littlecloud said, before leading her out of the den.

"Next is the apprentice den, at this moment we only have three." He said poking his head in the den to show Leafpool. None of the apprentices were in but Leafpool was glad about that, 'I don't think I'll be able to remember everyone's name if I meant them all at once.' She thought.

Next was the warrior's den that near Blackstar's den. It was facing the entrance, which Leafpool figured was a way for the warriors to get to the trouble first, incase something attacked in the night. Inside were at least five warriors, who all seemingly accepted Leafpool as Littlecloud introduced her to them. 'The black tom was Smokefoot, mottled brown she-cat was Applepelt, no Applefur.' She shook her head as she tried to remember their names as Littlecloud led her past Blackstar's den. 'The white she-cat was Snowbird; the light brown tabby was Owlclaw; and the mottled brown and ginger tom was Redwillow.' She was proud that she remembered the last three cats' names right.

After Blackstar's den, it was the elders' den which was a large thorn bush. It had small pine branches woven into the brambles, that gave off a pleasant scent. Littlecloud introduced her to Cedarheart, a dark gray tom; Tallpoppy, a long-legged light brown queen; Snaketail, a dark brown tom with a striped tail and a temperament as he seemed to not like her; and Whitewater, a very nice white she cat with one blind eye.

Finally, he showed her the medicine cat den, which was beyond Blackstar's den in a far corner of the camp. In the den the branches above weren't so bunched together, Littlecloud explained that was where he would decipher the signs from Starclan.

"Once you get the new apprentice, I will sleep in the elder's den. This den is only big enough for a medicine cat and an apprentice. I'm pretty sure while we were in the nursery, you could tell who your new apprentice was." He said.

Leafpool nodded "I'm pretty certain it will be Mistkit." "Yes, since she was three moons old, she has been helping me in my den. By now she knows the usage of some of the most used herbs for small things like cobwebs for bleeding or mouse bile for ticks and fleas. She is pretty intelligent and hardworking; I know you'll like her. Both her and Dewkit are having their ceremony at sunrise tomorrow, so I will leave you to settle in." he rasped and then disappeared out the leafy entrance.

Leafpool curled up in the hollow of the pine tree trunk, she could see in the den that there were large but deep grooves in the bark that held the herbs, some more valuble herbs were placed in holes dug in the ground so they will stay fresher longer. Each herbs familiar scent floated around Leafpool, reminding her of her old den in Thunderclan. She was tired from the night before and decided to take a nap, she knew she wouldn't sleep for long, she wanted to get to know her future apprentice before the ceremony tomorrow.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Leafpool awoke to the stench of Shadowclan in her nose, startling herself she jumped out of the hollowed tree into the den's small clearing. Glancing around anxiously, she began to remember why she was here.

Leafpool's heart began to slow down 'I must have slept longer then I planned.' She thought as the sun was beginning to lower over the looming pines. Giving her striped pelt a couple licks, she left the den.

Outside the covering ferns, she saw Mistkit and Dewkit wrestling by the nursery, clearly ignoring everyone else as they tumbled into an apprentice. Tawnypelt was sitting near the fresh-kill pile, not eating, but talking to a cream-colored she-cat. Leafpool remember that was Dawnpelt, Tawnypelt's daughter.

Making her way to the two cats, she grabbed a crow off the fresh-kill pile. Tawnypelt greeted her nicely as she sat down and began eating while Dawnpelt fixed her with a long angry stare before getting up and going to join Tigerheart's patrol. Leafpool knew that Dawnpelt hadn't forgiven Thunderclan for allowing Jayfeather to continue his medicine cat duties after she was convinced he killed her brother.

'My son would never do such a thing!' Leafpool thought defensibly. She chewed on the prey slowly, her eyes narrowed towards Dawnpelt. Tawnypelt followed her gaze and sigh, shaking her head. Giving Leafpool a friendly good bye she padded away to go talk to Rowanclaw.

Leafpool focused her attention back on the two kits, now throwing a moss ball back and forth between the two. Mistkit kept flickering her gaze over to Leafpool every time she hit the moss ball back to her brother, Leafpool had a feeling Mistkit was just as nervous as her to begin the training after sunrise tomorrow.

Pretty soon Kinkfur came out of the nursery, the tabby she cat quickly hurried the kits inside with her tail. Miskit kept dodging around her tail though, trying to avoid going into the nursery. As soon as she got out of Kinkfur's clutches she ran over towards Leafpool.

"You're the new medicine cat right, the one that is going to replace Littlecloud?" She asked, pawing the ground. Leafpool looked at the young kit carefully before answering, "No, I am not here to replace Littlecloud. I'm here to help him till he has recovered fully enough to take over as medicine cat and as your mentor." Mistkit's eyes lit up "He told you?" "Yes, he said you are quite enthusiastic to become a medicine cat apprentice." Leafpool purred.

"I am, ever since I was one moon old I've been drawn to the medicine den. I wanted to know what herbs Littlecloud would be using to heal different cats each day. I wanted to know what they looked like, what they smelled like, and where to locate them so that one day I might heal my clanmates and communicate with Starclan. My brother called me silly when I told him I wasn't going to be a warrior but I don't care." Mistkit said puffing out her chest with pride.

Leafpool looked at the kit with admiration and shock. "Well, when you become my apprentice you will learn all of that, I promise to teach you all I know." She said. Mistkit looked ready to jump out of her fur. "After your apprenticeship the half moon would only be two nights away, so you'll meet Starclan soon. But you will have no need to be nervous when you meet them, they will be there to guide you throughout you're attire apprenticeship." Leafpool purred.

Mistkit's looked up at her with wonder and with a new shine to her eyes. "Mistkit! Leave our guest be, it's time for you to sleep anyway." Kinkfur called from the nursery. "Go on', Leafpool said nudging Mistkit towards her mother "we have all of tomorrow to introduce you to the ways of the medicine cats." Mistkit scampered to the nursery, glancing at Leafpool before disappearing within its trick barrier of brambles.

The dusk patrol had now returned. The setting sun just shades of dark orange and red through the trees. Leafpool gave her pelt a few licks before heading back towards the medicine den. "Leafpool, wait!" a light brown tabby called out to her, limping his way to her.

"What happened?" Leafpool asked looking at his paw as he stood beside her. "I stepped on a thorn on the way back to camp, I tried taking it out myself but I think I lodged it further up into my pad. "Come into the den and I'll take it out and give you marigold to stop any spread of infection." She said leading the tom through the fern entrance.

Following her in the tom sat down by the entrance as she padded into the hollowed tree. Sniffing the cracks carefully in the tree, Leafpool searched for the one that held marigold. Finding the one with the bright yellow petals and dark green leaves, she grabbed two leaves carefully in her teeth and turned around coming out of the den.

She placed the leaves on the ground next to the tom. "Ok, Owlclaw, turn you paw over." She said as the tabby lifted his paw and turned it over so Leafpool could see exactly where the thorn was stuck. Gripping it tightly with her teeth she pulled out quite swiftly and the spot where the thorn was starting bleeding a little.

She spat the thorn out somewhere behind the den, so hopefully no one else would tread on it. "Now lick your paw." She said as she picked up the leaves and began chewing them, mashing them into a pulp. She spat the pulp out onto her paw and Owlclaw moved away from his paw so Leafpool could smear the pulp onto the cut.

"There, you should be good. The marigold will stop any infection from spreading and you should be fine enough to go out on any patrol tomorrow." Leafpool said with a satisfied purr. "Thanks, Leafpool." Owlclaw said before tenderly placing his paw on the ground and walking slowly out of the den.

Leafpool saw the sun was now below the lake and Silverpelt was appearing above the trees. She thanked her ancestors that she didn't have much trouble with Shadowclan and that she seemed to be fitting in. 'At least some cats like her' she thought as she thought of Tawnypelt, Owlclaw, Littlecloud, and Kinkfur. She settled into the hollow tree again as sleep came quickly for her. 'Tomorrow is the start of a new day, and a new apprentice.' She thought as her eyes closed and she fell into a dreamless sleep.


End file.
